world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
040515 Dani Nate
garbageGourmandise GG began pestering acquiredCarne AC at 10:41 -- 10:42 GG: Dani kicks on your door, "Oi, Fate's dad." 10:43 AC: the door opens a crack, "what?" 10:44 GG: "What's up with this new team shite?" 10:44 AC: "what do you, mean?" 10:45 GG: "There was some group message about regrouping since the daft fish got itself killed. Oh and the whole daft just-for-show marriage weird thing." 10:47 AC: "the, just-for what? I'm not, following, you here?" 10:47 GG: "Some kind of nonsense the royals were mucking up." 10:48 GG: "Anyway. Why are there two teams now?" 10:48 AC: "downsizing, I'd guess" 10:49 AC: "we're getting, spread thin, so the, higher ups, want to focus, on less, simultaneous, projects" 10:49 GG: "Great. Now we've got more chance for people to mess up and get more people killed." 10:51 AC: "sure, but we also, have a better chance, of someone, stopping someone from messing, up" 10:51 AC: "more eyes, and all that" 10:51 GG: "I guess if you want to be all positive." 10:53 AC: "ehh, I've learned, that arguing with people,tends to lead, to nowhere fast" 10:53 GG: "So you just roll over and go with their terrible plans?" 10:54 GG: "Man, the human rebel forces are really disappointing in bioparent mode." 10:55 AC: "it's not, rolling over, it's biding my, time. getting more, leverage" 10:56 AC: "a rebellion, without a way, to enforce your, demands, is just a tantrum" 10:57 GG: "Yeah, Voices without power are totally pointless. Should just wait until I'm the last one standing and then just whatever. I guess Time magic to bring you losers back and torture myself some more." 10:57 GG: "I don't get your angle, Fate's dad." 10:59 AC: "my angle is, I've seen what happens, when you fight the majority, do your own, thing" 10:59 AC: "it ends, in death" 10:59 GG: "Are you doing an infiltration sort of thing. Gain respect among the masses and then convert them from within their ranks?" 11:00 GG: "I don't really get why you vets are all about the red text lady. Or the pink one. Honestly any of the pasty twink people." 11:00 AC: "who says, I am?" 11:01 AC: "they're just a, means to an end" 11:04 AC: "a metaphorical, meat shield" 11:05 GG: "So use them, then lose them." 11:05 GG: "Got it." 11:05 AC: "yep, I got, plans, kid" 11:05 AC: "just you wait" 11:06 GG: "Sounds fun to watch. If you want a tag-along, I'd like to at least see what this is about before I start my own private rebellion." 11:06 GG: "Informed attacks something something higher success." 11:07 GG: Dani gestures sarcastically 11:08 AC: "sounds fun, but I warn you now, my plans are more focused, on paying off, in the end game" 11:11 GG: "I don't make promises, but I'll look into it." 11:11 GG: "End-game." 11:12 AC: "yep, what happens, when this game, is won" 11:14 AC: "way I see it, that's the point where, no one serves, a purpose as a tool, anymore" 11:14 AC: "that's when the fighting, will start" 11:21 GG: "What, you think without a common goal, everyone will just fall prey to personal motivations?" 11:23 AC: "don't people, always?" 11:23 GG: "It was more of a rhetorical question, but yeah." 11:26 GG: "I've got a trump card for when it happens I guess." Dani gives a lazy salute. "Keep me updated." 11:27 AC: "sounds interesting, kid. I guess I, will" 11:39 AC: "well, if we're done, here, I got an eel, to catch" 11:40 GG: "Eel? Sure. Yeah. Sorry guy, just getting kinda bored waiting on all these people to do things." 11:40 GG: Dani waves and sets off. 11:42 AC: "if you're bored, why don't you, tag along then, could always use, some backup" 11:42 GG: Dani turns on her heel, the boot making a little black mark on the floor. 11:42 GG: "Hell yeah." 11:43 AC: "come on, then, we're on the lookout, for a bright neon, blob" 11:44 GG: "bright neon blob." Dani squints. "Sounds like everything on my planet." 11:45 AC: "heh, sounds like, a party" 11:45 GG: "No way. Makes me nauseous." 11:46 AC: "yeah, like I said, a party" 11:46 GG: "The Land of Rubber and Funk." She says with air quotes. 11:47 AC: "sounds, interesting. but we're burning, daylight here, we got a, job to do" 11:48 GG: "Right right." Dani falls in line behind him. 11:49 AC: "alright, move out, and keep it quiet, until we have, visual contact. for now, she has, the advantage" 11:51 GG: Dani stays quiet, though its against her nature. May as well try it for a bit. 11:53 AC: ((I think that's where we'll have to end, unless LL and TP show up suddenly)) 11:53 GG: (( shore! )) 11:53 AC: ((unless you had anything else you wanted to do in this log)) 11:54 GG: (( not really. im trying not to lose all my body fluids through my nose. super sexy i know )) 11:55 AC: ((oh boy, that sounds horrible)) 12:06 AC: ((so I guess I'll post)) 12:06 GG: (( i can. up to you! )) 12:06 AC: ((I got it)) 12:06 GG: (( thank you! ))